


Undertale - small Ideas for you

by Its_cringe_but_I_love_it



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (¬‿¬), Abduction, Abuse, Accident, Adorable, Anger, Angst, Anti-Void, Anxiety, Art, Asylum, Babybones, Bad Decisions, Bad Star Sanses, Betrayal, Blood, Bracelets, Brother Talk, Character Death, Clinging, Clingy, Concern, Crack, Crown, Curses, Cute, DestructiveDeath - Freeform, Draining, Dream bitty - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Drugging, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionless, Fake Hanahaki Disease, Fake Love, False Accusations, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Forced Lying, Forced Relationship, Forced Reset, Forced love, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Harassment, Hatred, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Cross, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocent Ink, Jealousy, Kenophobia, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Multi, Muteness, Naive Ink, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Pain, Past Abuse, Personality Swap, Poor Geno, Possessive Behavior, Pranks, Pretending, Protective Error, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rage, Rebirth, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Romance, Rumors, Sad, Sad ink, Sanscest - Freeform, Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Body, Sharing a soul, Shock, So much angst, Soul Sharing, Soulmates, Sparring, Spying, Stone Prison, Strings - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Thanatophobia, Tiara - Freeform, Training, Transformation, Truth Serum, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unintentional Love, Voodoo doll, Wrongful Imprisonment, Yandere, Yandere Nightmare, accidental comatosing, amnesiac Nightmare, and its getting hard to keep track of which tag I already used (￣ ヮ￣), asshole Error, asshole dream, bad Blue, bad Memory, bitty - Freeform, but also some, curse, dadmare, depressive Cross, dreamscape, envy - Freeform, fake enemies to lovers, forced Creator, forced coma, forced memory loss, ghost - Freeform, good gang, hideout, im literally out of ideas for tags-, improvement, little Ink, loss of consciousness, lying, magic book, mental scars, oblivious Error, out of control ink, pink vial, possible toxic relationship, possible yandere, potential Threesome - M/M/M, potion, revival, scatterbrain Ink, selfless Dream, soul-share, soulless, teaming, toy, worried Dust and Killer, yandere error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 90
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it/pseuds/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it
Summary: Small Undertale Ideas that are free to use, adapt, etc.No need for credit!Other Ideas will be added with time...If you decide to actually do one of those ideas or a changed up version of it, please tell me so that I can link them down below for others to see! :DAll Chapters that have been adopted by at least one person, get an (A) in front of their title. The Adoptions are linked in the notes of the respective chapters!!
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Bad Sanses Poly, Blink - Relationship, Blue/Ink, Cream - Relationship, Crink, Crossmare, Dream/Cross, Dream/Cross (One-Sided), Dream/Ink (One-Sided), Dreammare (one-sided?), Errink, Error/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Fresh/Error (brotherly relationship), Geno/Reaper (One-Sided?), Ink/Cross (One-Sided), Ink/Error, Ink/Geno (One-sided), Inkmare - Relationship, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Ink, Reaper/Error (One-sided), Star Sanses Poly, Star Sanses Poly (One-Sided), drink - Relationship, or I guess romance if ya want to :P, possible Dream/Everyone, possible Error/Everyone, possible Errorberry, possible Nightmare/Everyone, reaper/ink, who would've thought :P, wow lots of one sided relaionsships here
Comments: 161
Kudos: 246





	1. (A) Disadvantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370462) (Chapter 1) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Reaper's touch doesn't kill Ink as it would with other beings, since Ink is immortal. Instead it makes him so immensely weak that he can't speak or move on his own, for a limited amount of time.

Extra: Of course Reaper is absolutely delighted when finding out what effects his touch has on his lover. Well soon-to-be-lover.


	2. (A) A broken tool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370510#workskin) (Chapter 2) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Cross joins Nightmare and his gang.  
His self-confidence is generally low, but seeing as he can't help the gang spread negativity since he can't/doesn't kill, leads to him developing a lot of self hatred for ''not being a good tool''.

In the end ,the solution he chooses, to ''get useful'' is to corrupt his own code and therefore being forever stuck as a mindless husk, following commands. Nightmare and the others realize too late what negative feelings Cross had.


	3. (A) ‘Fixed’ Creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370528#workskin) (Chapter 3) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Error has had enough with Ink and his Star Shits, which is why he decides to use his code manipulating abilities to change Ink’s code/personality to a destructive one and morph him into a destroyer, much like Error himself is.


	4. (A) Love Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370562) (Chapter 4) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Error finds a notebook, he soon discovers it's a special book. The person whose name you write in the book will fall/be in love with you, until you erase said name.


	5. (A) Forced brother talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370589) (Chapter 5) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Cross kidnaps Nightmare and Dream and makes them have a friendly brother talk, because, as he explains it: I wasn’t there when my brother needed me, and I won’t let you make the same mistake!


	6. (A) Undesired Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370615#workskin) (Chapter 6) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Error has to give half of his soul (willingly?) to Ink for his survival, this makes Ink unintentionally fall in love with him.


	7. (A) Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370624) (Chapter 7) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Everyone got a soulmate, that they love and cherish ,only ink doesn't have one because of his soullessness. Soon, he becomes jealous and later on dangerous, killing people who are happily in love out of envy and blind rage.


	8. (A) Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370639) (Chapter 8) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Nightmare doesn't kill to gain negativity, but instead takes memories away / alters memories of others.


	9. (A) Set in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370660) (Chapter 9) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Nightmare is a yandere for someone, they have a fight/ or just generally were never together and the other person also doesn't want to be, so Nightmare turns them into stone (e.g. like he did with Deam) to keep!


	10. (A) Fight to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370690) (Chapter 10) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Blue visits the Bad Sanses weekly and is secretly good friends with them.  
One day, when he watches Dust and Killer sparring, Dust fires a blaster at Killer, not realizing Blue sits behind him, so when Killer dodges the blaster, it hits Blue at full power, which results in him losing all of his memories.


	11. (A) Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370726) (Chapter 11) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)   
> \--> Change: Cream instead of Inkerror

Error comes to Nightmare's mansion with Ink clinging onto him. Right when Nootmare and his gang want to attack Ink, Error stops them and explains that he found Ink in his Anti-void scared to death (probably because of his phobia of white empty places) and that something must have happened to the creator, since he behaves naive/innocent and very clingy to Error.  
And despite Error and Ink actually being enemies, Ink seems to only remember the destroyer and no-one else, and that as a friend/partner.


	12. (A) Sharing a soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370759#workskin) (Chapter 12) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Ink wasn't created soulless, he was made soulless, as he had to give his soul up, to a new being. It was a necessary step to create someone who would be equal to him, someone who would protect the other half of the balance. And this someone is known today as the destroyer of AUs, Error.

OR/AND

Ink has an immense hatred for Error, as he knows that his soul got ripped out of his being to create the destroyer.

Extra: since they share a soul that Error owns now, any intense emotions Error feels, also affect Ink greatly. (E.g. Despair, Pleasure, Euphoria, etc.)


	13. (A) Wrapped up past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370795#workskin) (Chapter 13) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Blue has been kidnapped by Error months ago… or was it years? He can’t remember. When he thinks about it, he can barely remember the face of his brother, what was his name again?  
He’s been wrapped up in Error’s blue strings for way too much time and unbeknownst to him, exactly those strings are the cause for his memory loss, making him forget his family, friends and his home, until the only thoughts that remain inside his mind are the anti-void and Error…


	14. (A) Soulless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Expanding upon Some Little Undertale AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370819) (Chapter 14) by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)

Ink does have a soul, he always did, yet his soul was taken away as a warning and a threat by Dream and Blue to not get out of line and to pretend like he wanted the ‘Star Sanses Team’, like he wanted to fight the ‘’bad guys’’ and like he wanted to break up with his datemate back then, only to meet him again in almost every battle, having to hide his true emotions...


	15. Dolls

Error makes dolls. Many, especially his enemies, know that, but soon they shall experience that he can also create a different kind of dolls:  
Voodoo dolls.


	16. GenoE̶r̶r̶o̶r̶Ink

Error and Ink are happily in Love with each other, however Error passes away. Shortly after, Ink learns that Error was a Geno version back then, but became Error through a lot of pain inflicted on him thanks to the Anti-void. He ,therefore, decides to kidnap a random Geno, which happens to be the one Reaper is in love with, and tries to turn him into an Error through pain, experiments, etc.


	17. Dadmare….?

Nightmare cares very deeply for his boys, when one of them goes missing, he is worried and furious to no end.  
After days of not finding the lost skeleton, he looks for Dream and Ink, demanding to know, from them, where his lost one is. But both have no idea what the dark guardian is talking about. Nightmare doesn't believe them and in his anger, kidnaps both of them, bringing both to his castle.  
He _will_ get his answer, _even if he has to break their minds for it..._


	18. Chained Devotion

Reaper finds out the destroyer is actually his Geno, he tries to get him back, but he soon learns that Error doesn’t want anything to do with him.   
He doesn’t like it, but he knows he needs his Geno, so he decides to reap Error’s soul ,like he did million times before with other beings, but instead of letting it pass over to the other side, he keeps it, resulting in Error turning into a spirit in the living world, who is chained to his soul. With only Reaper, as the God of Death, being able to see/touch him.


	19. Sleep paralysis

Nightmare has finally won, the multiverse will finally be under his control.  
Yet, as much as he'd like to, he just can't bring himself to kill Dream as well as his two best friends, knowing how much that would break the positive guardian (even further).   
Instead, he decides to capture all three of them and sets them into an eternal sleep, keeping all of them safe, away from the negativity the multiverse is now drenched in.


	20. Little Star(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074933/chapters/55197547)

Ink has a plan to transform all bad guys into children/babybones with a special potion, but through an accident he spills said potion onto himself (and Blue and Dream), turning him(/them) instead.


	21. No kissing

The Dreamtale brothers's kisses, on the mouth, are deadly. They kill immediately and make even Gods/Outcodes unconscious.  
Now the problem they are facing is, that both finally got a boyfriend, but they don't know how to tell their datemates about this whole curse, afraid that, if they can't show such simple affection, their mates might leave them.   
Meanwhile there are two extremely worried and confused boyfriends, wondering why their partner always turns away or changes the topic, should they want to kiss them.


	22. The price

Dream can prevent others from getting nightmares and give them dreams instead, however the price for doing this, is the guardian himself getting really bad nightmares in return.


	23. Fresh!Ink

Ink has been creating nonstop and it's getting really tiring for Error to keep the balance. Fresh, his self-proclaimed brother, sees his depressive and fatigue mood and decides to act. So he hunts down Ink's location and tries to talk to him about how he could slow down a bit with the creating. When that doesn't work he has no other choice than to possess the guardian. Sure, it takes a lot of his strength to possess, basically, a god, but he manages.  
Afterwards he decides to go to Error in his new body. Of course Error is a bit startled at the beginning but soon enough a smile creeps upon his face, something that hadn't happened in a while now. Seeing Error happy, he decides to go even further, deciding to entertain Error a bit while in Ink's body, be it dancing, punching himself or other nonsense he can come up with.  
Just anything to see that pure smile again.


	24. (A) Bitty in a bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Itty Bitty Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493976/chapters/69820359) by Warriorstale001

Nightmare's birthday is coming up, and while he prefers not to celebrate it, his boys see that completely different.  
However, they are wondering what they could get him this year, and after a few days, one of them comes up with an interesting idea.  
They capture Dream, shrink him down to the size of a bitty and put the terrified guardian in a magic restraining bottle of some sorts. Now the only question is, will Nightmare like this kind of present?

((It's funny because u can basically go in two different directions here, the first being NM absolutely shocked and later on scolding the boys for even thinking about such an idea, let alone execute it, and the second being: NM actually being quite amused about this, planning on actually keeping Dream like this. And from there it can only get more f-ed up,if ya know what I mean.))


	25. Scatterbrain

Ink doesn't have a bad memory, he never did, but no-one will ever realize that, because Error frequently erases his memory (e.g. with code changing abilities), should the glitch feel like it's necessary.

Extra:  
He often convinces himself, that it's needed, to help Ink and protect him. Not realizing how obsessive his behavior got over time..

OR

He does this extremely often. It has become so frequent, that even when the slightest inconvenient thing happens, or just when he feels bored and decides to stalk the paint bucket a bit, he immediately erases the creator's memories, when feeling like it, mostly for the funny situations and laughs he gets out of it.  
Not realizing, how Ink is trying desperately to stay in place or how he's starting to lose himself, getting more hopeless by the minute.  
He just doesn't know anymore and the thought of, one day waking up, forgetting everyone he cares about, terrifies him to no end...


	26. L!God (Lying God)

It's over, everyone knows now, everyone knows now of the balance, how the "bad guys" were forced upon their jobs and everyone is blaming Ink for having the knowledge of all of this. It's true, he couldn't deny it and paid the price immediately after by being outcasted, locked in the doodle sphere, the only 'AU' they could seal him in.

He would like to tell them how he didn't keep the balance a secret by choice, he'd like to tell them how Fate is holding him wrapped up in strings like a puppet, he'd like to tell them how he is forced to create by her, knowing fully well of said balance, he'd like to tell them…  
But now, being trapped in his realm, where Fate's forces are the strongest, he is left being forced to secretly keep creating AUs while continuously being threatened or beaten by others, who can enter the doodle sphere, for doing just that...

But he will keep his mouth shut. It's not like he has a choice anyways.

((I guess you could also technically swap Fate for the Creators, by the by))


	27. Shattered

Dream has found a way to absorb Nightmare's corruption completely, he knew it would be painful and he knew he would probably lose himself, but it was for his brother, so it didn't matter.  
In the next battle he succeeded in pinning Nightmare down and after mumbling an apology, he absorbed Nightmares corruption, making the Stars and the Bad Guys stare in shock, when he became a new vicious being.


	28. What's been lost

That's not what he wanted. That's **not** what Ink wanted at all. Blue was **supposed** to be a mascot, just some cute little, naive pet to improve the Star Sanses's image even more. But since that stupid kidnapping accident with Error, Blue has become a lot more mature. Blaming him now and making him do things without him asking questions and not just obeying, like back then, has become nearly impossible. He couldn't play with and manipulate his toy so well anymore and that annoyed him to no end. What was even more nerve-wracking was when Ink did some spy work and found out that this little shit was actually a disgusting traitor, being friends with Error and even Nightmare's gang.   
After that shocking discovery he decided he needed to act, so he made a decision he knew he wouldn't regret.   
Now all he had to do was search for the best way of erasing someone's memories…


	29. Fake devotion

Ink fell in love with both of his teammates and that alone is weird enough, considering he doesn't have a soul. But he's also extremely jealous because both Dream and Blue already got a boyfriend. He doesn't know what to do and in desperation decides to use his pink vial in drinks for both of them. To his surprise, they both react to it, e.g. showing heart eyes/ just generally being more cuddly and clingy. So he secretly keeps spiking their drinks, justifying his acts with the fact that he would know better than their bf's how to treat them, while meanwhile not noticing that both begin to obsess over him, thanks to said paints.


	30. Crown of thorns

The dreamtale brother's crowns are cursed, the curse 'activates' when someone who isn't Dream/Nightmare wears said tiara.  
It's a long ancient spell, that no one knows about, except of course the twins.   
That's why Nightmare has his crown stored away safely, and it's also the reason he likes to always keep the distance between himself and his brother.  
The negativity guardian locked the tiara away as soon as he found out about said curse, however Dream, despite the consequences it could have for his best friends, didn't even think about anything close to that.   
In reality Dream doesn't care should the spell be brought upon one of his friends on accident, actually, he could use it as a threat ,should it ever come to it.  
It's not like he didn't use that curse on purpose before, so why should there be any difference now, with his current friends?

Extra: The crowns can only be put on/taken off somebody by the Dreamtale brothers.

Extra Extra: I couldn't decide on one curse, so here are a few I came up with:  
1 The spell makes people unconditionally say the truth, no matter who asks.  
2 It kills said person, either slowly like a disease or quickly like being stabbed  
3 Forced love (I don't have to explain this one, have I? :P)


	31. Emotional

Ink kills both, Dream and Nightmare, on purpose, with the plan to finally end this multiversal war.   
Now that the two guardians are gone, people can't feel emotions, be it negative or positive, this results in them becoming something similar as when Ink is off his paints: not caring for anything, not arguing if someone tells them to do something, just empty emotionless beings.  
And this was exactly how the artist wanted it to turn out, now he could even order the Bad Guys (minus Nightmare ofc) around, with no-one ever telling him how immoral this was, who cares anyways if it's a little wrong. After all, why should he care in the first place? It's not like _he_ can't feel anymore, considering he has his vials for his emotions.

Extra:  
Though he has to admit: he does wonder from time to time how a real couple relationship between him and Cross would look like, instead of just the fake one he built himself, with the emotionless husk of his former enemy.


	32. Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995079)

Dream finds a way to reset Dreamtale and therefore forcibly turning Nightmare into an uncorrupted version of himself with almost no memories of his past. The Bad Guys are shocked, trying to make him remember anything of all these years, while Dream is already working on the next two plans of his: get Nightmare out of the Bad Guys' grip and secondly, forcibly reset the universes of Nightmares gang as well.  
After all, everyone deserves a happy ending, right…?~

OR

The multiverse resets Dreamtale, resulting in Dream and Nootmare to lose all their memories of after Nightmare became corrupted.


	33. Misunderstood

The Dreamtale Brothers don't emit positive/negative energy but instead absorb it, to feed on.   
It's why Nightmare can take most of the negativity from his boys, should they be feeling down. And it's also the reason Dream can take Blue's and Ink's positivity away, should he want to punish them or feel especially sadistic.  
Both Blue and Ink don't know nor realize what Dream's been doing to them, but they know they can always count on the yellow guardian to cuddle and spend time with them, should they feel so drained/weird.


	34. Rumors

Ink knew from the beginning a balance existed and the Bad guys were forced onto their jobs, he was the one spreading the lie, there was no balance, after all.  
Sadly, many people became suspicious if Nightmare really was as evil as they got told.  
Ink needed to prevent any further suspicion and what better way to do that than through rumors? So, to also test his influence, he made up one of the craziest rumors, he could think about.  
The Artist spread the lie, the Dark guardian was (mentally,sexually, physically) abusing his boys, that they obeyed thanks to a powerful spell cast on them and that they were already lost beyond return.

It sounded insane, but the Multiverse protector himself said he saw it, so it had to be true, right?  
Dream was absolutely devastated, when he heard "the news". Not doubting Ink for one second.  
How did he not notice that!? He definitely had to do _something_ , at least _try_ to save them from his brother's grip. So when he saw a chance, he secretly kidnapped Cross, the youngest of the group, and brought him to his home. There had to be a way to lift this curse, right?  
He tried many things/had many ideas to cure Cross, such as cuddling with him, showing him he's loved, complimenting him, etc. but also rougher treatments, like forcing his aura on him or other things he considered worth trying.  
No he will definitely show Ink that his brother's gang is **not** lost beyond return, no matter the price…   
Meanwhile Dreams captive just wishes to get back to his family as soon as he can, but it's not like Dream would believe anything he has to say.

((The last sentences above are very vaguely worded, because in this scenario you could easily make this just some annoying situation Cross has to go through, however it could also be very angsty with Dream being too blind to see how wrong his actions are))

Extra:  
With time, Dream falls in love with his captured victim. The main reason of the kidnapping gets slowly lost in his mind, to a point that he lies to himself, that he _has_ to keep Cross close to him, to protect him.


	35. Error

Blue and Ink got together and Error absolutely despises their relationship, **he** should be the one next to Ink, not that stupid good-for-nothing.   
He doesn't care anymore what he has to do to stop this failure from getting close to **his** love, so his body practically moves on his own when he sees a chance to kidnap the blue Star Sans. He locks him up in the anti-void and when Ink and Dream realize their best friend/partner is gone, Error uses that chance to 'help' them find the blue guardian, while his actual goal is, of course, to get close to _him_.

Will Dream and Ink find Blue before it's too late, or will he mercilessly be turned into an error?


	36. Perfect imitation

The Dreamtale story, we know, is a big lie. It's just what Dream told everyone happened…  
In reality Dream killed the villagers, Dream forced Nightmare to eat the apple and Dream is the one who forces the oh-so-dark guardian to keep this whole fake story up.   
Nightmare isn't evil, he's actually very kind and sweet, but he's terrified of what his brother will do to him, if he disobeys and not acts like the bad guy.   
At least he can let a bit of his true personality shine through, when he's with his gang. Though he doesn't even want to know what Dream would do to him, should he find out about that.


	37. Playing with you

Ink's vials on his chest are fake ones, the content being just usual paint. His real paints are stored away in a place only Dream and Blue know of.   
They say it's for his safety, that only they know how much of his paints he should have, when in reality they just have fun in playing with his emotions, especially overdosing him is extremely funny…  
Ink knows they are lying, yet thinks nothing of it. He doesn't have a soul, and therefore doesn't even deserve their presence. He knows for a fact, that he's not worth anything, Blue and Dream told him a lot about how soulless beings should be treated, after all. He's really glad they took him in, so if he can do anything to make them happy, then he will gladly obey.  
Meanwhile the Bad Guys are completely oblivious to Blue's and Dream's abuse, only seeing their happy, goody-two shoes facade.


	38. Art

Ink has a terrible secret, he keeps from everyone: he can't draw. He's _supposed_ to be the God of Creation but _can't draw_ , he's abnormally bad at it, even though he tries to improve every day. Yet his drawings still look like a 9 year old doodled it. Of course this inability makes him very anxious about himself. Is he even worth being The Creator when every blind person could draw better than him?   
And what will happen if someone finds out about his problem, will they even _want_ to be friends with such a failure?


	39. Recreation

It’s over.   
The Creators lost their interest in them and the Multiverse is dying. AUs and Gods are getting, one by one, stripped off their life, until only Ink remains. The only guardian who can’t die, even though he desperately wished he could.   
Now at the end, he is staying in the empty void that was once the doodlesphere. Without any paints, as an emotionless husk of himself.  
Until one day he finds out, purely on accident, that he himself can create things. Ofc he’s startled at first, yet learns faster than expected how to handle those magic abilities. With it, the guilt hits him too. Maybe he always had those skills, maybe he could’ve saved the AUs, maybe he could’ve prevented the many deaths and maybe he could’ve saved his friends….  
But he can’t give up, even with his guilt he has to keep going and with this mindset he decides to recreate the Multiverse.

Extra:   
He swore to himself that he would rebuild his friends exactly how he remembered them, not even noticing how f*cked up that alone is.   
Yet he breaks his promise pretty fast, when realizing how much he could change about them. His “old” friends surely wouldn't have minded that right? They always wanted for him to be happy after all!


	40. "Bad" Guys?

He knew he should've done something, he knew he could have prevented his friends from getting suspicious if said balance really didn't exist…  
But now, being tied up in front of Blue, Dream plus the bad guys. And a truth serum pushed down his non-existent throat, he can only watch, when he himself tells them his empire of lies.


	41. Core

Ink is extremely jealous of everyone having a soul while he doesn't. He becomes especially envious of his two close friends, considering he can always see the clear difference between himself and them there.   
When he can't stand it anymore, he searches for one of his friends, takes their soul, in blind jealousy, and cuts it into pieces until only the core of the soul is left, ignoring the blood curdling screams of said friend.   
To his delight, his victim becomes an unresponsive puppet on the floor, emotionless, just like he is without his paints.   
Of course upon this joyful discovery, he leaves to search for his other soon-to-be-emotionless companion.   
After all, they wouldn't be the Star Sanses, if they didn't do everything together, right?


	42. Blood bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Error`s blood is the color of a blue screen.

Ink always hated the color of his blood. Sure he teleported with Ink and used it as a weapon, but that was something different, I mean which freak’s blood is black?!   
He tries to hide it (with clothes, paint etc.), should he get injured. But, one day, when he does a fairly poor job at hiding it, the destroyer, of all people, finds out.   
He expected the destroyer to be disgusted at it, not that Error liked him in the first place very much, or at least he thought so. But when he steps close to Ink, with a confused look on why Ink looks so panicky, the artist sees that the destroyer has not red, but blue screen blue blood.   
Talking and bonding time ensues, with Ink discovering that Error (and others) knew all this time, and Ink did an apparently horrifically bad job at hiding the color of his bone marrow.


	43. False accusations

The Star Sanses are so exhausted, even the bad guys notice their fatigue appearance. Because unbeknownst to them, now that a lot of universes know of their existence, many people decide every day to call them. Most of the time not even because Nightmare’s gang or Error are there, but mostly because of rather unimportant things, even something as trivial as getting a cat out of a tree, for Asgore’s sake!   
Not wanting to be impolite and having to keep up their good image, they obey and just do the tasks they were asked to do.  
But that’s just one part of the reason for their exhaustion. Now whenever a universe gets attacked and the Stars rescue it, they get, almost immediately after, insulted and yelled at, on how they are so weak to let friends and families, of the AU inhabitants, die. 

Extra:  
The Bad Guys, still confused, decided it’s best to spy on them and see what’s gotten their enemies so exhausted. So they stay in an AU, after pretending to have escaped in a battle, and watch when the Stars try several times to apologize, while getting insulted and shouted at, on how useless they are, not that the AU being a Fell one makes it any easier.   
The atmosphere snaps when the Stars get suddenly held down by the monsters of the AU, them revealing having ropes and cuffs.   
One of them speaks to the clearly panicked three skeletons, that they don’t need worthless guardians and would have rather none.   
All three Stars try, of course, to get free from the hands holding them in place, but just succeeding in the others tightening their grip.   
This was like the cue for the Bad guys to come out of their hiding spot to kill every monster on sight, leaving the Stars in a panicked and confused state on the floor, while they finish their job.

Nightmare cursed internally, the Stars Shits have _a lot_ of explaining to do after they’re done ‘cleaning’ this AU.


	44. (A) Memorial sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332330/chapters/64202572)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Adoptions:
> 
> [Memorial Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713723/chapters/70399620) by RoseThorne82

Nightmare doesn't sleep, he doesn't need to and is actually quite terrified of it, knowing he will always get those painful memories of his past as his "dreams", with a nice little panic attack or breakdown waiting when he awakes, most likely, screaming.  
His boys only see the outside though, thinking Nighty overworks himself. So they plan out a cuddle night with him.  
The Dark guardian agrees, thinking he can just relax and pretend to be asleep. But when his gang uses a sleep spell on their leader, wanting to make sure he really does rest, things go downhill faster than anyone wanted nor expected.


	45. Trapped Positivity

Ink manipulates Dream into using his aura on people, so that they're always happy when seeing the Stars/ agree mindlessly to things/ etc.   
Mostly so that Ink can present the Stars, and primarily himself, as the hero(s).   
When one day, Dream refuses to use his aura, the artist starts searching and shortly after finding a way to collect Dream’s positivity and use it himself on people. He traps and chains the yellow guardian up and does just that.


	46. Choosing sides

Cross hoped, when he first joined Nightmare's gang, that he would finally find something close to friends, yes even family maybe. But the only thing he got was having to do _all_ the chores, being treated like trash, follow commands and be frequently exposed to the other gang member's abuse.   
More than often, he wished to be back in his blank void…  
One day when he can't take it anymore, he flees and searches for the Star Sanses, they are the good guys after all, they can surely help him, or so he thought.   
When he actually finds the Stars and explains everything to them, he makes the horrifying discovery of the Stars actually teaming up with the Bad guys, and that all those "battles", they had, were actually just sheer acting, since both sides get something out of it, be it negativity or getting called the heroes. 

He was quickly outnumbered and overpowered by the three guardians. Getting forcefully dragged back to Nightmare... With the knowledge of what will await him there, he can only hope for a miracle.


	47. Parasitic

Ink’s in reality a parasite like Fresh.   
No matter if he likes it or not, he has to possess a sans, because he can only consume his paints, for his emotions, in a skeletal body. Sadly this has major consequences for his host, as the paint gives their bones cuts/wounds, which, when not taking a closer look at them, can be easily confused with some kind of weird marks/tattoos.   
Those cuts get more and more until the monster’s bones crumble and the host dies.


	48. Soultraitor

Every person, be it monster or human, has a soulmate, even surprisingly the soulless.   
Sadly the Multiverse has also unspoken rules, that everyone must accept, should they not want to be outcasted, or even killed. The same rules also apply to outcodes, with other outcodes punishing those who do not follow the rules. One of which is that you have to marry your soulmate, if you want to or not, though that is normally not a problem, considering most of the time soulmates fit to each other perfectly.  
And while Ink _is_ a bit jealous that Dream and Blue are soulmates, he is happy for them.   
He, personally, hates those rules and hopes he never gets to know who his soulbond is. But when he finds out that his mate is supposed to be Nightmare, he's horrified. He can't and won't accept that, now he tries of course to run away from outcodes like Reaper who specifically exist to punish 'Soultraitors', but gets soon after captured and "taught a lesson".   
After finally accepting to take the negativity guardian as his datemate, he gets brought to said king and left there. 

There's no soul here to help him… How does no-one realize how wrong this whole _forced_ devotion is?!

Extra:  
This is pretty open, since you could easily make it into fluff with Inkmare, yet you could also make this pretty painful and angsty!   
(Oh yeah and please always feel free to change the ships up and whatnot in these prompts! I'm saying this since ik there is so much Ink, but I can't help it, I'm such a simp for that guy :'))


	49. Goop gang

Killer finds a way to secretly collect Nightmare’s goop.   
Why? It’s Killer, don’t ask.  
As soon as he finds this out however, an idea for a prank pops up in his head. When he gets a chance, he mixes said goop under the food Horror normally cooks for everyone.   
Killer surprisingly, has a plan: he is admitting before they ate it, what else in the food is. Yet considering Killer pulls something like this all the time, they’ll think he’s lying and just eat. And then after dinner he’s going to insist on his bluff being real until horrifying realization hits all of them, with Killer having the brightest smile ever on his face…

Nightmare then has to explain to “slightly” worried _murderers_ that, while he doesn’t know what his goop does, consumed in this amount, it shouldn’t be unhealthy or make someone sick.  
The next day everyone wakes up confused and/or screaming upon finding out they are now (for a limited amount of time) goopy themselves.  
Killer does not have a good morning that day.


	50. Fake Hanahaki

Ink curses Dream with a fake Hanahaki disease, making the positivity guardian believe he's in love with the Creator.   
Dream never thought he had such a deep affection towards the Creator, but seeing as the flowers always grow a little bit when he disappoints him (which is basically just saying no to Ink), he doubts his beliefs and in the end, accepts that he loves the artist.   
Ink let's the curse stop right when Dream isn't able to see (and talk) anymore.

Extra:  
Dream realizes now he's been tricked, (but got already kidnapped by Ink.)

Or

He doesn't know he's been tricked and tries, even without vision (and voice) , to do everything he can, for Ink to fall in love with him, to stop the disease (while feeling immensely guilty and selfish for wanting that), meanwhile Ink does his best to pretend he doesn't love his bean.

Extra Extra:  
Dream also gets more depressed with time, wanting to see his real love again. He doesn’t know he’s in reality fond of them, considering he's bound to believe he likes Ink.


	51. Dreamscape

Both Dreamtale brothers are secretly in love with Cross, and every night they go to his dreams to check if they can help giving him a nice dream/ stopping any nightmares. However, because both do that, they more than often meet there and most likely start fighting each other over Cross.  
When the ex-guard awakes he is thoroughly confused and probably convinced he's gone insane.   
It seems no matter what he experiences in the day, he always gets a dream about the twins fighting each other, _over him_.   
This results in Cross getting immediately uneasy, should one of the twins be near, because why does he dream about them every night, and why does he dream about them fighting over him ,like WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO IS HE AND WHY--  
Safe to say he always tries to leave the room, before his face gets painted in a big, lila blush.

Extra:  
Up for interpretation, if the twins even know Cross is watching them in his dreams and if they know that Cross is aware, that they are fighting over him.


	52. Blacked out happiness

Dream and Blue play a prank on Ink by mixing his yellow paints, which stands for happiness, with his drink. Their goal being to overdose him and get a sugar rush-like Creator.   
Unbeknownst to them, Ink overdosed himself a lot on mentioned paint the days- no maybe weeks before, because of him having some really, really rough times lately.   
Ink was aware he isn’t allowed to overdose himself once more, knowing he’s on his limit.  
The prank, however, breaks said limit and results in Ink becoming unconscious.   
The two Stars bring the Artist to Sci, in their panic, to find out what’s wrong, considering that that was absolutely not the reaction they wanted to get.   
Sci tells them how their prank was the last straw and actually _comatosed_ Ink.   
It goes without saying that Dream and Blue were absolutely devastated. They _comatosed_ their **best friend** , and that, because of a _simple prank_.   
Adding to that, there’s nothing they can do other than give the Artist in Sci’s care and wait.

With time it’s painfully visible how negative and depressed both Stars get without their leader. It gets to the point where both don’t even defend themselves when fighting Nightmare’s gang, their guilt overwhelming them and even making them believe they deserve the pain.

Extra:  
The bad guys may be villains but even they take pity on the two, not even wanting to know how horrible it would feel, if that happened to one of their own.   
So they decide to act. It may be a very, _very_ stupid idea to kidnap both, force them to relax and think about something else than their stupid mistake, but it’s worth a try, right?


	53. Truthful lies

It gets revealed that Ink lied to everyone about the existence of the balance. The Bad guys declare the Creator crazy and evil for doing so and lock him up in an asylum, that Nightmare's gang monitor, to help him "get better".  
Ink did, in fact, lie about the balance, telling everyone it doesn't exist, making the Bad guys look evil and insane. However, he only did so, because they _are_ evil and insane, just that they are good at hiding it. He knows from personal experience.  
Yet, now, being trapped in this "asylum", with the oh-so-not-bad-guys being able to do anything to him, they want, he wonders if saying the truth _wouldn't have_ gotten him into a similar situation.

Extra:  
Of course it was hard, for Blue and Dream, to accept that their best friend was insane. They know Nightmare has to be right tho, considering they were the actual good guys all along... right?

Extra Extra:  
After everything, they still have extreme doubts of Ink being really as mentally ill as Nightmare tells them. It's why, one day, they steal camera footage from the dark guardian, considering they can't visit the asylum, since no visitors are allowed to even enter it.   
The footage is already enough to confirm their horrifying suspicion.   
Instead of finding videos of the artist hitting his head on the wall or something similar, they find footage of abuse and torture, and Ink being frequently threatened with Dream and Blue getting hurt/killed, should he act out of role.  
It's this moment both decide to work on a plan, determined to get his friend out of this nightmare!


	54. Coding replacement

Error finds out something useful about his coding abilities and tries it out shortly after his discovery: he binds one of the Star's code to an alternate universe by replacing their code with the Sans's code there. Therefore said Star can't leave the AU and everyone in it believes he is this universe's Sans.


	55. Wrong choice

Nightmare can't bear the thought of Cross now being on Dream's side, he was supposed to be on his side and not his brother's. The one person that always took everything, with him being left, having nothing.   
Not this time though: in battle he cuts the ex-guard off from the Stars. It goes without saying that Cross didn't stand a chance against the dark guardian.   
Nightmare wouldn't just kill the monochrome skeleton though, (not that he ever could, considering he's secretly fond of him, ~~tho in a twisted way~~ but not like he would ever admit that) no, he would make Dream feel what he felt all those years, **Despair**. 

He corrupts Cross, with his tar-like substance, making him exactly as goopy as he himself is, the difference being unlike Nightmare, the ex-guard doesn't have a free will in this form, making him a puppet in Nightmare's sickening game.


	56. Painting exhaustion

Ink doesn't get the paint for his vials thanks to the creators/creations, but through draining/absorbing the magic of certain Sanses/guardians (e.g.):   
-Blue for cyan  
-Error for blue  
-Dream for yellow  
etc.

Extra:  
This process however is quite painful and leaves the victim weak and/or near unconscious.

Extra extra:  
The others are blissfully unaware Ink is drawing their energy and get slowly but surely convinced there exists a multiversal disease draining their magic.


	57. Silenced Creativity

Ink is always laughing, always so cheery, _so happy_. It's disgusting and the reason Error searches and finds a way to shut the creator up forever. A way to make him mute _for all eternity._

Extra:  
Ink realizes fast that what's been done to him can't get fixed by his brush or healing magic/items.   
He doesn't get used to it and he doesn't want to accept it, why did Error have to take his voice? Something so important to him? He knew it wasn't beautiful, but was it that ugly?


	58. Broken compliance

Nightmare finally breaks Dream.  
Now that he's got both Ink and Blue unconscious, in front of his doorstep to his mansion, with Dream bouncing in front of him, asking to be accepted by his brother now, Nightmare doesn't know what to do... 

That's **not** what he wanted.


	59. Apple pieces

Thanks to a misstep, Ink slashes Dream's apple soul in half and therefore accidentally kills the guardian, on the battlefield. Everyone's beyond shocked, Nightmare the most, even with the daily battles, he would've never _killed_ Dream, he wouldn't admit it, but he still loved his brother and now he's supposed to be gone, just like that? Just because of this good for nothing Creator?  
No, he refuses to believe that and in that moment a horrifying idea pops up in his head: he secures both apple soul pieces, being careful not to touch them himself and, out of nowhere, lashes out on Ink, taking him with him to his mansion, leaving everyone else confused. 

There, he forces said soul pieces onto the soulless Creator, hoping that this would somehow save his brother. 

And surprisingly, it does work, the body, not having a soul for themselves, accepts the soul and Ink's mind is irreversibly deleted, with Dream's taking its place. 

Dream will forever live with the fact, he is the reason one of his friends got killed and he could do nothing to prevent it, and to make matters worse, he is reminded of that every time he looks in the mirror, considering he has Ink’s body…

OR

It does work, but in an unexpected way: instead of Dream overtaking the artist's body, a new guardian of positivity gets born, taking Ink as a vessel.  
That's not what Nightmare expected to be the outcome, but it's 100% better than leaving Ink alive.  
And not only that, now he actually got a second chance to unite with and befriend his brother (ignoring the fact that he's a completely different person now-).


	60. Thanatophobia

Through mysterious circumstances Blue gets sick with a horrible, unknown disease. It’s special, because it doesn't affect Blue himself, but the people around him. Or in detail: it makes everyone he is around for more than 2 minutes feel negativity/get sad. The effect increases its powers, going as far as making the person suicidal, as long as said person is still in Blue's range. Though, if long enough near the little guardian, mentioned effects won't wear off.  
The blue guardian is devastated and when he sees how his friends torture themselves only to be near him, he makes the decision to run away, far from any people, any civilization, not caring about how bad this decision is for his own mental state…

It's funny, now that he thinks about it: he was always terrified of being alone.   
But he knows that, sometimes, sacrifices have to be made.


	61. Brother relations

One day, out of nothing, the bad guys wake up to find the mansion top cleaned and a pretty happy Nightmare still cleaning with a happy goody-two-shoes smile. If they wouldn’t be sure the others were seeing the same thing, they’d think they are dreaming. Upon confronting Nightmare with how his behaviour is… off. He looks at them confused, not understanding them at all.

A similar situation at the HQs of the Stars, sure even Dream can be moody from time to time, but right now he looks more close to someone planning murder. The Stars, too, confront their friend, with the yellow guardian just getting annoyed and ending up ignoring them.   
Something’s off, but with them having no clue whatsoever they decide to pay Nightmare a visit, after all he **is** one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse (and related to Dream-), so it's not impossible he is behind this…


	62. Addictive Devotion

Dream loves Ink and the other way around, such a sweet couple... or at least that’s what outsiders say.  
Yes, Dream knew making Ink subconsciously addicted to his aura and then pretending he’d love the Creator “back”, was beyond anything only near right. But Ink was so easily manipulated by the twin’s auras and he just couldn't let such a powerful tool fall into the hands of his brother...


	63. Memorable punishment

After finding out Ink lied about the existence of the balance and therefore villainized Nightmare's gang, making them hated in the multiverse, as well as hurting them frequently through fights and much more, the Stars and "Bad guys", together, search for a punishment for the Creator.

In the end they settle on something completely different: he brought so much suffering into the world, not only to the gang but also by letting AUs collide, when there were too many, killing thousands of innocent people in one of the most painful ways possible, it's why they decide to erase his memories completely, and settle on teaching him the ways of his job/creation again while also showing him the right and moral way.


	64. Cuttingly visits

Geno's cut, over his chest, isn't permanent, it heals in the save screen. However, said slash gets "renewed" by Reaper's deathly scythe, every time before it can fully heal, so that Death can keep Geno there...

Extra:  
...while said Sans is forced to pretend to love the black-cloaked skeleton.


	65. Fake tears

Ink just wanted to visit Error, to annoy the f*ck out of him, like he always did, when bored… he was not ready for the shocking discovery that revealed itself in front of his eyes, when stepping through a portal to the anti void: Error was painting his tear marks on his face, _painting_ , THEY WEREN'T REAL FOR TOBY'S SAKE!!!


	66. Questioning Life

Ink gets very sick with an extremely high fever. However, instead of acting sick, he, unconsciously, acts flirty and seductive (or at least tries to) with Blue and Dream questioning their life choices.

Extra:  
The other two constantly have to try to prevent Ink from leaving the HQs and "accidentally" meeting one of Nightmare's gang. They do not need to see the confused faces and the deafening roars of laughter of the Bad guys yet again, when Ink tries to make a move on one of them (be it Stars or Nightmare's gang) or an inanimate object, such as last time with a tree.


	67. Copy-Paste

Ink is ruthless and finds a way to manipulate Nightmare’s code, however since he doesn't know anything about coding he just replaces Nightmare’s with his own (copy-paste) 

OR 

He has an unconscious Blue in his arm and copy-pastes his code (e.g. because he can't see/open his own code)


	68. A Dream come true

Ink and Blue, both, have partners, but Dream doesn't approve of this, gets jealous and decides (since the Stars live together) to slowly manipulate Ink and Blue into liking him/not liking their boyfriends. 

Extra:  
E.g. with:  
\- Dream-manipulation (meaning changing a dream into a wet dream (with the yellow guardian involved obviously) or a horrifying one of their partners being abusive, remorseless, etc.). Nobody suspects him, since he never told them he could control dreams.   
\- Planned catastrophes, with him being the savior ofc.  
\- Manipulating them with his aura: having a soothing one while being around them and directing an uncomfortable aura onto them, when he follows them to their mates.


	69. Winged Happiness

On pure chance, Ink finds out Dream has wings... or rather had.   
They got torn out by his brother as an act of jealousy or anger, but maybe also to demonstrate power,... who knows?  
When the Creator sees how insecure and anxious the yellow guardian is about what's left of his wings, he comes up with an idea and creates mechanical wings for his precious mate.   
Everything to see this pure smile.


	70. Never-ending cycle

There isn't just the one Blue, member of the Stars, there are, or rather were, several.  
Every time Blue gets too mature, or how Ink would put it, boring, he simply kills said swap skeleton without remorse, gets a new Underswap sans and alters their memories to have ca. the ones the old one did, with his brush.  
Not like Dream will ever have to know.

Extra:  
Meanwhile the Bad guys are extremely worried why their secret friend always loses their memories after some time, forgetting completely everything about the balance and why Nightmare's gang has to do what they do.


	71. A bad day

This was possibly one of the worst days the dark guardian had in a long time.   
Not only did one of his subordinates snap out of his spell, but they also managed to escape and now he not only has to send his other husks after the escaped one, but he _also_ will have to inform his brother about it, to come help him search with Blue and Ink, his brother's puppets.   
He just _knows_ Dream will make fun of him weeks, no maybe _months_ after, about how irresponsible he is, to let one of his pawns wake up, let alone escape like that…


	72. Rinse and repeat

The Stars have **killed** the Bad guys several times already, leaving them to bleed out or Ink finishing them off.   
The first time the Creator did so, he was shocked and panicked, not because of him killing someone, but rather of the thought of what Dream and Blue would think of him, who are unaware that the damage they inflict on their enemies is more than just deadly.  
So he proceeds to do the one thing he swore to never do: he creates life with his brush, recreating Nightmare and his gang. 

Extra:  
At first everything is fine, nobody suspects a thing, not even the 'Bad Guys' themselves. But Ink licked blood and his urge to hear their blood curdling screams grows stronger every second. That is until he gets left alone with them.   
They aren't nearly as strong as the originals, but they'll do for stilling his bloodlust...for now. 

Rinse and repeat creating and killing them slowly afterwards.


	73. Unchanging atmosphere

Ink’s eyes get stuck on one symbol and color, completely out of the blue, but that's not the only thing that changed, it seems that his emotions are stuck as well, being only able to feel the one emotion his eyes also remained on.

Extra:   
When Dream and Blue find out what the cause is and try to get Ink back to “normal” they come to the painful realization that it’s too late. He’s stayed on one emotion too long for any of his other vials to ever have an effect on him again.


	74. Home sweet home

When the Bad Guys go to destroy an AU, they find something they didn’t think would ever even exist: Bitties of the Star Sanses. To make their shock worse, this seemed to be a special cruel AU for bitties: to say they looked to have been mishandled and abused to the point of them just waiting for death, would be an understatement.  
Now don't get them wrong, they _are_ merciless murderers, but even they can't leave those poor three to their death, no matter how they look. Or maybe that's the exact reason they decide to take them in, to the hideout, their, as the Bad Guys all agreed on, new home.


	75. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ngl from here on it's getting really hard to see which ideas are similar to my new ones, so forgive me if I ever accidently post very similar prompts! (￣ ヮ￣)

Blue and Ink are happily together, sadly their best friend doesn't approve of this relationship, as the yellow guardian thinks _he_ should be the one holding the Artist's hand and sharing a bed with him. This envy leads him to take an action he’d never thought he’d ever even consider: he eats a black apple. If he gets stronger and Ink sees what Dream brought upon himself for him, the Artist _has_ to see he’s a way better partner, right?

Extra:  
With the corruption also comes the insanity, and when he doesn't get what he wants, he takes it: Taking the love of his life for himself and, purely out of spite, forcing an apple down Blue’s throat, corrupting the former Star Sans’s look and, more importantly, mind.


	76. To the Beat

Beats (Underbeats!Sans) looks exactly like the shy, sweet person you’d expect to meet in his comfy AU, he fits the image perfectly… on the outside.  
He isn’t cute nor kind, ruthless would be a better word to describe his personality. He lulls people into false security and with his graceful music, corrupts the minds he deems worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a bit about UB after reading [your chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174778/chapters/66370639), Echo :)


	77. Nightmarish Dream

Nightmare corrupted Killer’s soul to numb his emotions and make him compliant. Who’s to say Dream isn’t allowed to do the same then?


	78. Nightmarish Dream but specific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (similar to the last idea)

When Dream sees what Nightmare did to Killer, he himself gets eager to try that way of “befriending” someone out. Sadly however, none of the people he deems worthy enough to use his magic on, have a weak soul, which is an important condition that has to be fulfilled for this to work. Well that is until he remembers he has a friend without soul that you surely could force a weak one onto...


	79. Multiversal peace

Nightmare, his gang and Error finally have lost the battle and have been captured by the Stars, now the only thing that is missing to getting eternal Multiversal peace is to find an effective way to change someone's personality and mental state.


	80. Emotional guardians

The twins never thought they’d sit together, leaning on each other, in peace, without any battles or fighting. 

...Well the other isn’t their biggest problem, but rather the psychotic soulless freak, standing in front of them, holding their souls, therefore them being disconnected from them and unable to move. 

Ink thought since he’s a soulless he could just take someone else's and merge them with his being, to obtain the ability to feel. He learned quickly that it’s not that easy.   
He _was_ going to give up on that idea when realization hit him: the twins are the guardians of _emotions_ , they both have souls that _literally_ look like food, maybe just maybe when he would eat their souls....  
It sounds primitive, he knows, but it's the only thing he hasn’t tried yet and he won't let any stupid morals stop him.


	81. Exploitable existence

The twins, both, are actually parasites like Fresh: with Dream only able to possess mostly positive beings and Nightmare only negative ones.


	82. Soul paint

Finally, one day, curiosity got, how so often, the best of him. He just _needs_ to know!  
Ink waits for his two best friends to fall asleep, then summons their souls, trying not to wake them, and proceeds to inject his paints carefully into mentioned souls.  
He knows what happens when someone drinks his paints, but he just _has_ to know what happens when it's injected directly into someone's soul and luckily his two best friends seem to be the best bet to see the outcome!

I'm really curious what you might come up with of what the result may be, as I feel like there are a lot of possibilities here, a few I thought of:  
-The paint changes the person's character forever, depending on which emotion the vial was  
-It changes the person's mood temporarily  
-It's venomous and kills the victim  
-When sleeping, it gives the person's nightmares, wet dreams, etc. depending on which vial it was


	83. You will forget

Nightmare is very familiar with all kinds of spells, and for years now he's been searching for one that will somehow bring him back together with his brother, since apparently normal memory erasure doesn't work on magical skeletal guardians.  
After decades of searching for a spell that would work on his twin + that would actually solve his problem, he finds a solution that might not be 100% what he was looking for, but it's been so long, to say he was desperate was an understatement:  
He uses a curse on his brother and his two cheerful idiots and creates with all 3 of them a fusion with no memory of anything.


	84. Undying fondness

Reaper doesn't want to and won't let go of Geno, not even when the Anti-void comes to erase his love. 

This leads to both of them being fused together as the new destroyer.

OR

This leads to both getting corrupted by the Anti-void, therefore both losing their former appearance and memories.  
Will they fall in love with each other a second time, or will the circumstances split them apart? (oh this sounds like every romance movie ever :P)


	85. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new prompts this week, but instead this definitely happy-themed comic! =)
> 
>  **Comic 16+** I‘d say (better safe than sorry amirite?)
> 
> You can find the comic on my [Tumblr](https://dyingpies.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DyingPies)
> 
> #### Look, we got inspired art! Leave this artist some likes! :D
> 
> [Inspired art](https://aviisalittlefr34k.tumblr.com/post/638682788187553792/merry-late-christmas-i-started-this-on-the-25th) by Aviisalittlefr34k


	86. Losing faith

From one day to another, the Creators lost all interest in Ink, which has a major consequence for him:

Everyone including his friends and enemies lose all memories of him and treat him from then on like an outlaw, like the scum of the world.

OR

Everyone constantly forgets about him. No matter how long he stays with someone, the next day they'll have forgotten everything about him again.


	87. Bracelets

Nightmare always wondered what those bracelets Dream and Blue were wearing were. In the end he just settled with Friendship bracelets and paid no further mind to it.  
He did not want to find out what they really are/do. Those "bracelets" ,designed by Ink (ofc it's him, it's always him), collect positivity/creativity off of his friends + their surroundings, which Ink can use to create more, definitely necessary, AUs. (yay slavery :P)


	88. Time skip

The Dreamtale story as we know it, isn’t the original one. Originally Dream was the one being corrupted, but unlike the goopy Nightmare (we know), he managed to defeat all good, and get power no one could ever even dream of (pun intended): he got the power to time travel.   
With it, he travelled back, manipulated Nightmare into eating the dark apples and made himself the good guy, purely to test out the possibilities there are.


	89. Soul eater

Ink doesn’t drink paints, but instead eats souls as fuel for him to get emotions.


	90. Ghostmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, this is inspired by Ghostbur :P)

As the Stars killed Nightmare, they did not expect him to come back, much less as a kind ghost with no memory of everything he’s done.


End file.
